


Illusionary

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fic, Rebellion Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko ponders the nature of reality and love. Written for princessqueer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusionary

_This entire world is a lie. We are all puppets dancing on the strings of an unknown master._

And that’s the truth about this mess of a Wonderland. But you don’t want to believe it.

 

_If everything in this world is a lie, does that mean everything I’ve done has been the work of an unknown puppetmaster…. or have I been making my own decisions?_

Why are you doing this? You’ve never been one for pondering…. maybe it’s just the puppetmaster.

 

So, let’s just say that for all intents and purposes, you still have your mind. Every decision you made in this world was your own.

 

_But did everyone else have their mind?_

You don’t want to answer that question.

 

If you are the only person in this world who still has their mind intact, then everything that happened in this world was a lie.

 

Therefore, every single moment you spent interacting with anyone…. was all carefully designed by the puppetmaster to manipulate you into-

 

_Stop! Yes, of course everyone else isn’t being controlled by the puppetmaster! Right! Tell me!_

You want to believe that Sayaka Miki still had her mind. You want to to believe that Sayaka Miki’s actions towards you were genuine. You want to believe that she loves you.

 

But you can’t.

 

_Because you don’t want to know the truth. No one does._

 

 


End file.
